


The next morning

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: "I’m not hiding anymore, from anybody.”
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178





	The next morning

The morning after his mother won reelection, Alex is woken by a persistent sharp knocking on the door of their hotel room. He can feel Henry's warm, naked body pressed up against him. 

Deja-fucking-vu. 

“I’m coming in, so I hope you’re somewhat decent,” Zahra calls from the hallway. Her voice carries easily through the door, across the sitting room, and into their bedroom. 

Alex groans and turns his face into the pillow. Henry tries to jump up and get dressed, but Alex grabs his elbow. “S’fine, you’re fine. Nothing she hasn’t seen before.” 

“But Alex-” 

“Babe, you gotta get used to this. She knows we’re in here, and she doesn’t think we’re playing checkers." He holds Henry's gaze. "I’m not hiding anymore, from anybody.” He pulls the sheet up to their chests and pats Henry clumsily. “There, you’re good,” he assures Henry, his voice a low, sleepy rumble. “And why get dressed when I’m just going to fuck you into the mattress as soon as I’m awake.” 

Henry still leans down to snag an undershirt from the floor and pull it over his head. “You are the devil incarnate,” Henry accuses. But he leans back against the headboard with a sleepy grin and a flush of pride on his cheeks. 

Alex flashes him a truly devilish grin before he rolls his head around to face the door, “Okay, come on in.” 

Zahra is dressed as casually as they have ever seen her, in a gray t-shirt tucked into jeans. 

“I’m off today,” Alex mutters, still not lifting his head from the pillow. 

“Of course you are.” Her voice is rough and Alex would bet she’s hungover. “And if you had answered your goddamn phone, I wouldn’t need to be here.” 

Alex starts to argue but realizes his cell phone is probably still in his pants pocket. He follows Zahra’s exhausted gaze to see the room’s landline phone laying on the carpet. How had they--? Oh... _that’s_ what Henry hit with his foot when they tried that thing--

Zahra snaps him back to reality, efficient as always. “But your mother still has a country to run, so we’re heading back to DC. I just need to know for sure if you two are staying here or coming back with us on the plane.” 

“What time are you leaving?” Alex manages, squinting at the clock on the nightstand. 

“Wheels up in two hours.” 

He rolls over to look at Henry. “You can still stay, right?” 

Henry nods. “I’ve got two days. I could probably stretch it to three but that’s about it.” 

“I was thinking I’d show you around Austin today. And maybe meet up with Liam and Spencer?” 

Henry smiles, “That sounds nice.” 

Alex flops his head back toward the door. “We’re staying.”

Zahra nods, tapping her phone. “Henry, I’ll confirm with Shaan. I’ll also let your security teams know, although I’m not sure how eager any of them are to protect your asses after that bicycle stunt you pulled last night.” 

Alex chuckles. “Can we keep the room for a while?” 

“Probably. I’ll tell the front desk,” she says as she turns to leave. It goes without saying that people rarely deny the President anything. 

“Err, thank you, Zahra,” Henry calls to her back. She waves her hand once without looking back and leaves. 

“Kissass,” Alex laughs, and proceeds to keep his promise to Henry, now that he’s a little more awake.


End file.
